


Crowning Glory [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Braiding, Long Hair, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Unexpected Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And what,” Tauriel said, giving him an amused glance, “has you looking so speculative?”</p><p>“I, uh.” He grinned at her. “Had an idea. Would you come here?”</p><p>Story written by ashen_key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowning Glory [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowning Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130979) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



 

Music:

"Opening: Lorena" by Alisa Jones Wall and Steve Buckingham, from Appalachian Picking Society

 

Length:

5 minutes, 58 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 5.5 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Crowning%20Glory%20by%20ashen_key.mp3)

 

Zip File, via the Audiofic Archive (MP3):

[Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192015070903.zip)


End file.
